


art block

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [8]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MY SONS, Pining, davey helps him, jack is crazy about this boy, jack’s in an art rut, javid - Freeform, maddies terrible horrible no good very bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: jack’s in an art rut and davey gets him out of it





	art block

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is purely for my own benefit  
> i love my gay disaster sons  
> enjoy!

Jack laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He was in a rut. A complete, utter, total, and whatever other words there were for complete, rut. He hadn’t painted, drawn, or even thought up a picture in eight days. Eight fucking days. And whenever he tried, he just ended up with pages crumpled up and littered around him, hand cramping with the force which it held his pencil. He’d been at college for two and a half months, and his artistic talent had already flown out the window.

Davey walked into their dorm room, saw Jack surrounded by balls of paper, and sighed sadly. He’d walked in on this sight five times now, once twice in one day. “Jack,” he sighed, and set his books down on his desk. “I haven’t asked, out of politeness, but what is going on with you?”

Jack grunted into his pillow and looked at Davey. “I’m in a rut, alright? I’m totally bled dry of all artistic talent. I have three projects due in the next two days for my art class, and I haven’t started any of them.” He sighed.

Davey sat down on Jack’s bed. “What are the projects on?”

Jack exhaled. “I have to do a city skyline, a pointillism, and a charcoal of someone I admire.” He explained.

Davey grabbed his hands and tugged him into a sitting position, ignoring Jack’s groan. “Listen, Jack,” He said, and pursed his lips to one side. “You are the most talented artist that I’ve ever met in my entire life. I don’t know how the hell you’re so good, where you got it from, but it’s a gift.” Davey paused, and Jack let himself look at him. Study the fall of his hair over his brow, a little messy and out of place from the whole day. His hazel eyes, golden in the setting sun coming through the window. His cheekbones, so high up on his face. The set of his dark brows, low over his eyes, making them seem brighter. The line of his jaw, sharp and sure, and the tiniest little freckle on the shell of his ear. So many things to capture... things Jack wanted to draw...

“And even if you’re in a rut right now,” Davey starting again snapped Jack out of his reverie, and he pushed down his blush desperately. “You’ll get out of it. Because I know that you’ll see something you can’t help but draw, and it’ll come back to you in a blink.” Davey smiled brightly, in the way that reached his eyes, and grabbed Jack’s shoulder firmly. “You’ll be alright.” He assured. And then he stood up and walked away, his back to his roommate, leaving Jack staring after him.

Two days later, Jack turned in a charcoal of Davey in the sunlight, smiling brightly, and thanked God that his art teacher didn’t know his roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it was trashy  
> kudos and comments??  
> I LOVE YOU  
> <333


End file.
